


In the Dark

by edenbound



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's sleeping habits don't make things easy on Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> For ze girlfriend.

People joke about Clint nesting. They have obviously never had to put up with it for real. Natasha has never known anyone else sleep with so many blankets -- even in summer they're piled up round him, flung casually over his legs, clutched in one hand. She sleeps naked to help deal with it, an aspect of the arrangement that neither of them really mind at all. But even then, in bed with him in his nest of blankets sometimes the air seems too thick, the walls close in --

At least until he gives an obviously fake, because so well timed, snore and turns over, carelessly dragging her arm over his body and pulling her closer so that instead she can focus on the hot press of skin on skin, the rhythm of his too-deliberate breathing, the smell of his sweat.

And when he stirs in the night, sleep broken with the inarticulate noise that makes her think of a wounded creature, she presses herself in closer and draws all the blankets over them, presses her lips to the vulnerable skin behind his ear in the sweet darkness, and he sleeps on.


End file.
